Always
by BM201
Summary: Shikamaru has a bad dream and Sakura is there to help him cope. one shot collection
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto sure as hell isn't mine…**

**SHIKAPOV**

Hidan threw the huge red scythe at me missing by mere centimeters, one cut and it was over. I jumped into a tree to the left, troublesome. What to do….

"Shika-kun!" My head snapped to the right of me, my wife walking through the trees.

"Well what do we have here, another sacrifice for Jashin-Sama." Hidan ran in her direction, I was fast enough to throw a kunai laded with a paper bomb at him. He jumped back as I stood in front of her, just as the bomb went off against a tree behind him. The force causing us to jump away, I kept her behind me at all times.

"Go back to the village!"

"I'm not leaving you." She grabbed her black gloves from her pouch slipping them on she got into a fighting position.

"You're the bitch that killed Sasori; Jashin-Sama is going to reward me for both of your deaths." He ran for us again.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" The shadow quickly made his way to him; my wife was able to distract him long enough for me to get control over him, as I held him in my jutsu, she ran to him with a chakra filled fist, and punched him. I smirked as he flew back into the trees, but that wouldn't be enough to stop him. He laughed quietly at first, and then it became very boisterous.

"I'm surprised at how unprepared you are." He stood and cut into his arm, the blood pooled to the ground and he started forming the sacrifice symbol. He took out the deadly pike, changing into his skeletal black and white form. "This pain will be delicious." I looked over myself quickly, nothing. I quickly looked at my wife noticing the cut he was somehow able to get on her cheek, just as the pike went through his heart.

"Sakura!"

"Shikamaru, open your eyes wake up." I bolted up in our bed, sweat pooling from my forehead. To my left Sakura was sitting up in the bed, a gentle hand on my arm. She was okay, we were home.

"Nightmare, sorry go back to sleep." She crawled closer and curled into my arms.

"I'm here; nothing is going to happen to me." I smiled; she always seemed to know what was bothering me.

"I know." I bent my head down and inhaled her natural aroma, cherries and some type of flower. I felt her hands sliding up my bare chest, in a massaging manner. One of her hands slipped under the sheets and into my pants. "Sakura, not now," I groaned out.

"I want to help you forget." She pecked me on my lips before slipping down to my now exposed member, taking me in her mouth.

"Sakura." She sucked me hard, and bobbed her head. I lifted the sheet to get a better view, to see her mouth on me and one of her hands between her legs, put me near an edge. I quickly pulled her up so she was straddling me. I guided myself into her at a slow pace; she was hot, wet, and still very tight.

"Shika-," She started riding a little faster as I was about to let go, I reached down and pinched her clit. She came and I followed soon from her clenching walls.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She leaned down to lay on my chest.

"Helping me forget."

"Always." She wrapped herself in my arms.

**This was my first Naruto fic hope ya'll enjoyed, even though the ending was super cheesy. Review PLZ.**


	2. Shogi

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me…..

I'm going to beat him this time, I'm going to beat him this time, I have to. I moved my king back a space and smiled at my husband, he had a smirk on his face before moving his bishop and of course winning the game.

"That's not fair, best two out of three."

"We made a deal Sakura-Chan."

"Please Shika-Kun." I pouted at him.

"You would have won, if you took the time to think your strategy out." He leaned back into his infamous lazy cloud watching position.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"You know what, get started."

"Out here, when your mother, father, or someone else from the clan could walk by." He rolled his eyes at me, and I heard him mutter troublesome.

"Nobody is close enough and we shouldn't be bothered."

"Shikamaru," He groaned and grabbed my hand pulling me into his lap, before performing hand signs, and we appeared in our bedroom, him propped up against our pillows.

"We could have walked over here."

"A waste of time and energy."

"Lazy fool." I stood at the foot of the bed. Swallowing down my nervousness I slowly started moving my body side to side, in a very provocative manner. My hands slid down my body to my medic skirt I undid it and threw it to the side. Still dancing I removed my red top that now had the Nara clan symbol. I took off my underwear and bra and sauntered to Shika he sat up straight waiting for me. I straddled his lap and grinded against his groin, letting my breasts push against his face. He was kneading one and sucking the nipple of another, my right hand went to his hair ripping the band free. I kissed him and slid down his body to his pants, to undo them. When they were off I moved my kisses lower to his member. Where I licked the pre-cum from the tip to the base of it. Scooting up a little I put his member between my breasts after I pushed them together I started moving up and down slowly at first as time progressed my rubbing did and I would lick and suck him as well. His breathing got louder and louder until…..he finally came. All over my breasts and even some was dripping out of my mouth. I smiled at him, receiving one back; I stood up and walked to his drawers for something comfortable.

"Out of all of the sick things you could do to me, why that?"

"Hmmm I've been wanting for that for a while." As I lay against him, I smiled before falling asleep on him.

**This was a very short random one shot, random anyways any of my Naruto one shots are going to become collections of one shots and hopefully the next one shot for this will be longer.**


	3. Useless

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me….. **

"Shikamaru, I'm going for a walk in the forest." I whispered into my sleeping husband's ear.

"Mmm fine." He groaned as he started to stretch. "Troublesome."

"I said that _I_ was going for a walk, you don't have to go with me I can take of myself."

"You know why I don't want you there alone." He finally sat up and pulled me onto his lap.

"Shika-Kun **he** is rotting in a deep, deep hole in pieces he won't be able to get out, besides the deer can keep an eye out for me." Shikamaru was afraid that the Akatsuki member, Hidan, would get out and hurt me.

"I know, but I don't want you there alone Sakura it's not just you I'm worried about." One of his hands touched my growing stomach.

"I'll be fine." I kissed my husband and stood up. "It's just a walk." With a wave I left our house to the forest.

**One hour later…**

I sat on a fallen log covered in moss, observing my surroundings this is where Shika-kun fought Hidan. If I walked north a little, I would see the huge hole in which the Akatsuki member lays in pieces.

"Did he send you here?"

"No, I wanted to check on you."

"Really, I would think it was too troublesome to come all the way over here, Shikaku-Sama." I heard a light chuckle as he walked over and sat next to me.

"It seems my son is even more like me then I thought." I gave him a look. "He is not the only one who worries about you,-"

"Shikaku-Sama I just came out here for a walk."

"It's not just this that I was referring to; you work yourself to the bone even now when you should be resting."

"I don't want to be useless just because I'm pregnant, I can work at the hospital just fine."

"You are not useless, you do so much that I'm surprised you don't fall from exhaustion, the main thing being making sure my son gets out of bed for the day and keeping him in line." He chuckled again.

"I guess you're right."

"Now let me walk you back home." He stood and held his hand out; I accepted it and we walked back to the Nara clan grounds.

"Sakura good morning, come eat breakfast with me." Yoshino yelled from her kitchen window.

"I would love to." I walked towards her.

"Shikaku go get your son!"

"Tch, troublesome woman." He muttered.

"What!"

"Nothing dear." He was gone the next second. I smiled; Shikamaru always complained that his father is whipped to our friends, if only they knew he acted the same way.

**Okay no lemon in this chapter, but this has been on my mind for a while. All though it doesn't make sense, anyway review any ideas for this couple and I will try to make it happen.**


	4. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone at the party shouted to Shikamaru, who sat on the couch with a sleepy expression.

"Troublesome," He mumbled the first part then put a forced smile on his face and thanked everyone.

"Hey Shikamaru, you look terrible man." After everyone went back to mingling and eating cake, Choji sat on the couch next to the lazy man.

"Thanks Choji." He said sarcastically.

"What's going on with you?"

"I'm exhausted between troublesome work, and Sakura's cravings I prefer a nap then a party."

"You prefer a nap to anything." When Shikamaru didn't reply, he continued. "Hey, I know how rough it is, when Ino was pregnant I had no free time and throughout the whole time I was praying to Kami-Sama for it to be over quickly. In the end however it was definitely worth it." They both look across from them at Ino who was holding her one year old daughter and an eight month pregnant Sakura who was holding, Ino's other daughter.

"When did you get so wise?" Shikamaru chuckled as did Choji.

"I don't know, maybe when Ino started eating more than me." The girls walked over to them and Choji got up, switching with Sakura and taking his daughter into his arms.

"So….you two, what are you hoping for?" Ino asked rocking the baby in her arms.

"A girl."

"A boy."

Both said at the same time, then looked at each other.

"Why?" They said at the same time again.

"I want a girl because I want her to be like you; beautiful, smart, determined." Shikamaru explained.

"Pink hair?" Sakura giggled.

"Yes even your pink hair."

"That's funny I want a boy for almost the exact same reasons, yes….even your tendency to be lazy sometimes."

"Sometimes!" Ino said loudly. Choji muttered something like here we go again, under his breath.

"Sakura are you crazy, Shikamaru is worse than his father in the lazy department, he doesn't do anything at all and spends most, if not all his time sleeping!" Ino with wide eyes got as close as possible to Sakura's face, so that their noses were touching. A cry from the baby she was holding in her arms made her back away to where she was before.

"Thanks Ino." Shikamaru said. He leaned over and placed his head in Sakura's lap, with her massaging his temple, he was asleep in no time.

"Sleeping at his own birthday party!"

"Ino please calm down, Shikamaru has been extra busy with missions and helping me with everything, he needs to rest. And I haven't given him a break in a long time." Sakura answered. Ino looked like she wanted to say something else, but Choji touching her arm made her stop and nod. Sakura let out a relieved smile when they walked away.

"Are they gone yet?" Shikamaru muttered.

"Yes," She moved her massaging hand s from his head to his neck. The smile left her face however when Sasuke and Naruto (with Hinata and their four year old son) came to them.

"We just wanted to say Happy Birthday." The loud black haired, blue eyed child said.

"Thank you, Minato." Shikamaru opened his eyes and smiled at the young boy. He in return blushed and hid behind his mother. Naruto laughed and gave Hinata a big kiss on the cheek.

"That's my son, just like his mother."

"Did you ever think that maybe your son is bipolar?" Sasuke said, referring to how Minato could be boisterous one minute then timid the next.

"Teme!" Naruto growled.

"Dobe." Sasuke said back calmly.

"Boys, this is not what we are here for!" Hinata snapped. Looking back to Shika and Sakura, Hinata bowed a little and apologized for their behavior. Then she started moving them somewhere else, Sasuke's eyes connected with Sakura's and she could see hope and love in them. She looked down quickly, Shika was asleep again. Sakura was able to wake him up several more times to talk to other people and thank more of their personal friends. After the party ended, the young couple (Shikamaru and Sakura) were once again in their house, which was located on the Nara clan grounds. Sakura led the way to the bedroom, with Shika close behind and his hands on her shoulders. When they arrived, Shika held on to one of her hands and pulled her to the bed.

"Shika-kun I have to change."

"Why?"

"I can't go to sleep in this." By this she was referring to her long red maternity dress with the Nara clan symbol on the back.

"Troublesome woman, come on." He lay on the bed and pulled her gently on to it, letting go of her, he lay on his back with his arms behind his head. Sakura careful of her baby bump lay on her side with her head on his chest and her left arm and leg thrown across his body.

"I hope you enjoyed your party, Shika."

"Mmmhmmm." He mumbled already falling into a deep sleep.

**Shikamaru's Dream**

"_Shika-Kun, do I look okay?" Shikamaru sat up from laying cloud-gazing to his wife, who stood in front of him wearing her usual spandex shorts and strapped heels. When he looked up he saw that she was wearing a mesh tank top and one of his jounin vests, open. She blinked her eyes at him, innocently and had an impish grin. His pants were tightly almost immediately, he reached forward and grabbed her around the waist to bring her down to her breasts were at the same height of his eyes. Leaning forward he nipped one of her nipples through the mesh, her head fell back and she moaned loudly. "Oh….Shika,"_

_Switching over the other nipple her rolled it with his tongue and attempted to suck her whole breast to his mouth, through the mesh. "Shika!" He suddenly felt cold on the left side of his body and he felt…..wet?_

**End Dream**

"Shika!" His eyes snapped open and he looked at Sakura, her face in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"My water broke."

**Hey ya'll I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading peace!/**


	5. Happy Birthday (part 2)

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!

**Recap**

"_Shika!" His eyes snapped open and he looked at Sakura, her face in pain._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_My water broke."_

**End Recap**

"We still have another month!" He panicked while getting her bag, which they had put into the back of their closet. Sakura was still lying on the bed gently rubbing her stomach as the contractions grew more and more painful. Shikamaru gave Sakura the bag as he lifted her up, bridal style, and put chakra into his feet to start running to the hospital.

"Sometimes pregnancies don't always last to nine months sometimes they go past nine months and it usually turns out fi-." She stopped speaking as a very painful contraction hit. Shikamaru seeing that she was in pain ran even faster until he finally reached his destination. Sakura, who would've been embarrassed because of the wet stain on her dress, was in too much pain to care about what she looked like. Tsunade however, who was checking in on the hospital (due to Sakura being on maternity leave), was startled by their appearance and immediately called for a wheelchair. Once Shikamaru put his wife in the chair, Tsunade was off and he struggled to keep up with them.

"Nara, how far apart are her contractions?" Tsunade yelled back at him.

"Ten minutes," He answered as Tsunade finally found a room for them, located near the back of the hospital and was soundproof.

"Okay Nara I'm gonna get Shizune, while I do that help Sakura into this." She tossed him the hospital gown and left the room, closing the door. Sakura stood up on shaky legs; Shikamaru was by her side in an instant and helped her change.

"Are you ready?" Shikamaru asked Sakura.

"I think I should-Ahhhhhh-be the one asking you," She tried her best to give him a smile before the pain kicked in again. Shikamaru held her hand preparing for the worst…..

…Five Hours Later….

The worst, in Shikamaru's opinion, was what he got.

Sakura, during labor was able to break both of his hands more than once, Tsunade forbid him from leaving Sakura's side and continuously healed his hands whenever Sakura broke them. You would think he would have eventually gotten used to it, but it hurt more and more each time.

However, through all that he was blessed when Sakura safely delivered a healthy baby boy with a bit of dark brown hair. Sakura and Shikamaru agreed to name him Satoshi, meaning clear thinking, quick witted, and wise. Asuma was the name they wanted to give the boy, but decided against it since Konohamaru and Moegi were thinking of having children and the Nara's knew the Sarutobi would want to use the name Asuma for their child.

Picking up his now awake son from the crib, Shikamaru walked around the semi-small hospital room.

"Troublesome boy, you came too early." Shikamaru looked at his son, who reached out with tiny hands towards his father.

"But a blessing, nevertheless," Sakura finished for him. Shikamaru looked at her as she sat up in the bed a little.

"Troublesome woman, you are supposed to be resting."

"How are your hands?" She replied, he walked to her and handed her Satoshi.

"They are fine, though I hope not to experience that again soon." Sakura gave an apologetic smile to him, but Shikamaru just leaned over (careful of Satoshi) and kissed her then pulled away. "You did great, thank you."

"Well I suppose it's time, we let our parents in before the others." Shikamaru muttered something under his breath and opened the door to allow Yoshino, Shikaku, Kizashi, and Mebuki in to the room before closing the door once again. Then men gathered around Shikamaru and patted his back and congratulated him on a boy. While the women surrounded Sakura and Satoshi to fawn over them, eventually Sakura was surrounded by her parents and in-laws, while Shikamaru mysteriously disappeared.

"Sakura, after going through that do you think you will have more?" Yoshino asked while cooing at the baby now in Mebuki's arms.

"Absolutely next time I am aiming for twins, can't let Pig win over me." Shikamaru was at her side before the last of the words left her mouth.

"Sakura, I thought we were going to stop at one."

"Well I already miss the glow I had while I was pregnant with Satoshi."

"You still have a glow," Shikamaru try to reason with her.

"I still want twins Shika and you are going to give them to me," Sakura said, not caring that her parents or his parents were in the same room.

"Troublesome," Shikaku and Kizashi merely chuckled at Shikamaru's response.

**Well I hope ya'll liked this chapter, I was glad to finally give Saku/Shika a child, leave reviews if you want a chapter about this new family (ex: Satoshi's first steps) or even before Saku/Shika got married (ex: First date) PEACE!/**


	6. Before US

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!

"Shikamaru, if you want more than just friendship, then you should really pursue her." Shikaku said as he and his son played shogi.

"I do want to be more than just her friend, but since Sasuke has returned—"Shikamaru didn't continue as he played a move.

"And that means you can't attempt to win her favor?"

"It would be too troublesome."

"So, I assume that you will just settle for a girl you don't actually care about."

"What makes you think that I wasn't settling on Sakura?"

"Because you have been distracted since you brought her up, I haven't beaten you this badly since you were a young child," Shikamaru looked at the board to see that his father really did beat him. Shikaku with a chuckle stood up and patted Shikamaru on the head as he walked past him, to his bedroom.

Shikamaru stared at the board, trying to decide what to do, when finally he decided to get some advice from Asuma.

* * *

><p>"And who are we talking about, I feel like I know who this is but—"Asuma inhaled then exhaled from the cigarette that was currently in his mouth. "—I just want to be sure." Shikamaru sighed then looked his sensei n the eye.<p>

"Haruno Sakura and I haven't really done anything because Sasuke returned."

"And…you all have matured, I am positive Sakura has grown out of her infatuation just as Ino did."

"Ino had a crush on the Uchiha; Sakura was the one who was in love with him….is in love with him."

Asuma smiled a little at Shikamaru and put the cigarette out in a nearby ashtray. "Here's the thing, if you really like her then you try your best to win her over."

"Yare, yare my father said the same thing."

"Your father is a very smart man, he knows what he's talking about." Shikamaru stood up from the booth and gave a brief nod to Asuma before walking out of their usual meeting spot, a barbeque restaurant.

"Shikamaru?!" Said teen turned to who called him and instantly regretted it.

"Hey Sakura," She smiled and walked over to the chunin, with her arms full of groceries.

"Where are you heading off to?" Shikamaru just shrugged.

"Nowhere in particular, do you need help with those?" Sakura's eyes widened a little.

"The oh so lazy Nara Shikamaru wants to help me do something?" She giggled.

"Well if you don't need my help—"

"No, no wait; I would greatly appreciate your help." Shikamaru smirked then reached forward, but Sakura shook her head.

"I need help with this last shop please." They started walking, talking about training and missions when they reached the weapons shop.

"Hey guys." Tenten greeted them.

"Hi Tenten, I'm here for my orders."

"Alright," Tenten leaned down behind the counter then popped up a second later with two scrolls.

"Thanks Tenten." Sakura said as Shikamaru grabbed the scrolls in one hand and used the other to wave and open the door for Sakura.

"This is what you needed help with?" Shikamaru shook the scrolls in front of Sakura.

"Not really, I just wanted someone to talk to, besides these bags require effort on your part." She smirked.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru quickly grabbed the bags in her left arm, put the scrolls in her hand, and then grabbed the rest of the bags.

"Shikamaru, you really don't have to, I was just joking."

"Yeah okay, now where do you live?" Sakura smiled then started walking; Shikamaru followed this time in a comfortable silence. They finally climbed the stairs to the mediocre apartment, when they entered they quickly took off their shoes by the door before Sakura helped him take the groceries to the kitchen.

"Finally you're back…oh hello; I didn't know a friend of yours was coming over Sakura." A woman said, as she turned off the stove. Sakura seemed to have gotten her fair skin and emerald eyes from her mother, however where Sakura had pink hair, her mother had blonde hair with a bang over one eye.

"Mom this Nara Shikamaru, he helped me with carrying everything." Sakura and Shikamaru set everything onto the kitchen counter.

"Nara-Nara oh you're Yoshino's little boy right?"

"Hai," He bowed to her.

"Oh none of that here, it is so nice to finally meet you Shikamaru, your mother speaks highly of you at our meetings, my name is Mebuki." She gave him a hug, and then pulled away to start putting groceries away.

"Meetings, Mebuki-san?"

"Just Mebuki and the meetings for the Allied Mother's Force." Shikamaru nodded then scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to do.

"Well for helping my daughter please stay for dinner."

"Thank you, demo I don't want to impose."

"Please, you won't be any trouble; Sakura hardly brings anybody over other than Naruto, besides we are having deep fried mackerel dumplings tonight." Sakura blushed when her mother brought her up.

"I guess my mother told you that I like mackerel."

"No, but I saw your eyes when you saw what was on the stove." Shikamaru blushed a little and looked away.

"Why is there a boy in our house…one I have never met before I might add?" A new voice entered the kitchen, Shikamaru turned to see a man with dull pink hair in the shape of a sakura blossom, and blue eyes. His expression was one of anger and he glared at Shikamaru, and then looked at Sakura. "Sakura, who is this?" She and her mother rolled their eyes at him.

"Dad this is Nara Shikamaru, Shikamaru this is my father Kizashi."

"Nice to meet you Haruno-san." Shikamaru had his back straight and was a little intimidated.

"Well it's great to meet you too son." Kizashi had the biggest smile on his face that it rivaled Naruto's goofy grin. Shikamaru, confused, looked at Sakura for answers on Kizashi's sudden attitude change, when Mebuki came to the rescue.

"Kizashi don't be rude to our guests!" She yelled.

"I was just playing around," Kizashi walked around Shikamaru and Sakura to Mebuki, trying to wrap his arms around her.

"You always play around; you never consider anyone else's feelings!" Sakura grabbed Shikamaru's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen to her bedroom.

"Sorry about them." She said as she released him.

"They're kind of intense, but I'm use to it." He looked around her room; it was a plain room with just a wardrobe, vanity set, and a bed. However to add warmth to the room, she had pictures all over the place of various friends.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents are similar in a way, but my dad will forfeit early." He sat on her bed and looked at the two pictures on the nightstand. One of the original team 7 when they were genin, and the other was of her and Ino that Shikamaru took for them at the Spring Festival.

Sakura smiled and looked around her room to see what she and Shikamaru can do to preoccupy their time. Something under her bed caught her eye and she gave Shikamaru a small smile.

"Do you play shogi?"

* * *

><p>When they finally had dinner Shikamaru already won four games against Sakura, who promised to beat him.<p>

"Arigato, everything was delicious Haruno-sa—Mebuki."

"No problem I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said while Sakura got up to walk him out.

"Come by anytime Shikamaru." Kizashi said, waving enthusiastically. Shikamaru gave a little wave and followed Sakura to the door.

"I had a good time meeting your parents, Ino always says they're a little quirky and for once she was right."

"Yeah tell me about it." Sakura laughed and opened the door. "It was great spending time with you Shikamaru."

"You too, you are a very formidable opponent in shogi and it would be an honor to beat you again."

"That's NOT funny Nara." Sakura punched him in the shoulder, causing him to wince. "And I WILL beat you; I will be over at your house tomorrow."

"It's a date." Shikamaru instantly regretted what he said. "I mean it's not a date, but uh two friends playing shogi together I-I mean, troublesome—"

"Really…I was actually kind of hoping that it was a date."

"But I thought you were going to be with the Uchiha."

"I promised him that I would wait, but" She looked away for a minute as if to collect her words, then turned back to Shikamaru with a huge smile on her face that kind of reminded him of Kizashi. "Well if you want to find out what changed my mind, a date will jog my memory."

"Then it's a date, and this time you can meet my parents." He gave a smile in return.

**Okay I went back in time before they got married, before Asuma's death. I don't know I just love the idea of ANY of Sakura's suitors or potential suitors meeting her parents. Anyway thanks for reading the chapter PEACE!/**


End file.
